When the time comes
by samdan
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn are finally married and happy but this time Flynn will have to face his past and decide his future at the same time and Rapunzel will find a possible opponent to Flynn's love, would it be a real one? A funny and dramatic possibility of the 'what happen next' question we all do. The title is not sure, suggestions accepted. M is for a few chapters. Please R


Well hello guys, its been years since I posted anything in this account and I have no excuse but I really hope you like these story, I like the idea so here it is, I hope I can finish this one. -_-U Please read and review, it helps me lot to improve my writing.

Disclaimer: Well you know I don't own Tangled but their characters inspire me.

Chapter 1

- You can't return without him, understand? – an old man with deep voice asked a girl in front of him, she was petite with brown hair and brown eyes, her clothes were a green dress and a black cape to travel; the girl nod to the old man

– I trust you won't fail – the man said with sneer on the voice, the girl looked hurt but looked him in the eye.

– I will bring him back, father. –

Rapunzel was walking around the castle, there have been four years since she returned to her new family, the nightmares she used to have about mother Gothel were all gone now, she was living a perfect live, she had love from her family, they never tell her she was 'getting kinda chuby' or things like that, to them she was perfect and they were perfect, the whole kingdom love her and she couldn't be more in love with her kingdom.

But there was someone else that she loved deeply; in fact he was the reason why she had all that, thanks to him she was there and not locked up on that tower; he was the person she loved the most, her most important person, he was….

Rapunzel yelp when she felt a pair of strong arms hugging her from behind and lifting her from the ground, the person turn her around in the air so she would face him, she started to giggle since she knew who the person was.

- Eugene! – Rapunzel shout, laughing now.

- You know, Blondie, you shouldn't walk so distracted; you could fall and get hurt. – Eugene told her and then gave her a small kiss and put her down to the ground, Rapunzel was smiling, its been a year since they got married and she was as in love as she was when they got married if not more and Eugene felt the same way.

She couldn't help but think how hard was for them to lock on the castle rules and their new lives but Eugene learned everything he had to learn, did anything he was told to do to marry her and she did her best as well, and now they both were married and happy.

- Hey, Blondie, you ok? Why are you staring me like that? – Rapunzel turn red when she found out she hadn't say a word since he put her down and was staring at him like an idiot.

. Sorry…So what was that thing my father wanted to talk about? – Rapunzel notice Eugene's face change a little for a second but then he smiled again – Nothing important, just some things about the kingdom. – He smiled the whole time but she knew there was something bothering him, something that her father said but after four years of knowing him she knew she wasn't getting anything from him so she decided to let him tell her when he felt save.

- Well I had an interesting chat with mom, want to know about it? – Rapunzel smiled at him and saw his features relaxing a bit and then nodding – Well mom asked me when are we going to have kids. – Eugene's face tense immediately again and turned a little white, Rapunzel laugh about it, she knew that when her mother start to ask for grandchildren, Eugene never felt comfortable, he said he wasn't ready for a kid and that it was to soon for them, Rapunzel liked to tease him with that 'cause, according to her, he made funny faces but Eugene had an argument for revenge.

- Well I think that since your mother and you are asking so much for them we can make one…in fact, why not right now? – a smirk appeared on his face and Rapunzel's teasing one disappear – Like right now? Here? – her voice was a little nervous and her cheeks were bright red.

- Sure! Why not? You are so eager to have one that any place IS the place, don't you think? – He got closer to her grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, his smirk grow wider as Rapunzel's eyes grow too, of course they had sex, it was a normal thing on a married couple of a year but she had always been shy about the topic, even when they were in the bedroom and he was seducing her, her cheeks would turn red in embarrassment and got very shy at the beginning.

Eugene laugh at her tomato face and big eyes at his advances on such a public place, Rapunzel put on a pout and then slam his arm but she didn't walk away from him – Don't do that! – Eugene laugh a little more and then kissed her gently.

- You know I love you, right? – Eugene whisper to her and she just smile and nod; yep, this was the perfect live.

The king was staring outside one of the windows of the castle, he was watching at his daughter and her husband, he grew fond on that kid perhaps because he was the one who returned his daughter or maybe because he deserved it, after all he did everything he was told when he arrived without complaining of how much work it was or just walking away, he did his best and for what? So he could marry Rapunzel, yes, he was a worthy kid and is because everything he did and everything he was still doing that he was sure he could run the kingdom, everything he had been learning wasn't just because he wanted to test him but he figured that if he eventually married his daughter, which he had, he was going to be ruler of Corona too, and he thought he was ready, no to take control completely but to began with small thing and start to have much more responsibilities that he would have to assume eventually, just going to the important meetings and help him take decisions and then he would have more and more until, when he would be fully ready, he would take control.

That day after lunch he called him to his office to discus about it, he figure he was going to be willing but he surprised him when he appeared worried, he asked for time to think of accepting the offer of start soon, he told him he was conscious he would have to be king at some point but that he wasn't ready yet, the king let him think about it, of course, but he would try to make him se that for him he was ready and that was the perfect time to begin.

He was looking him laughing with his daughter and sharing kisses from time to time, he smiled and start to walk towards his office, he was sure he was ready he would just have to find out by himself.

Eugene was at the balcony of his and Rapunzel room, it was past midnight and his wife was sleeping soundly on their bed, he was using only his pajamas pants and was letting the cool breeze to refresh him, they just had make love a few minutes ago and she fell asleep fast, she was exhausted he figured but after everything got quiet he start to think about what making love means aside from the love the had to each other, they will eventually had a child or children and it wasn't that he didn't want them, he would love them as much as he love their mother but it was the fact that he was an orphan that make him think, he never had a father, he had a father figure at some point in between his childhood and his teen years but he definitely wouldn't want to be like him, he knew Rapunzel and the queen wanted children but to him it was scary to think how would he be towards them, how would he talk to them, when they grow older what was the best way to make them understand they did something bad without getting in to an ogre or how to praise them when they did something good, so much things to think about and he knew nothing about parenting, he sight thinking about how mucho work it would be, double for him since he knew nothing.

And that wasn't the only thing that would give him work, his father in law, the king, wanted to train him to be a king al ready it was to soon for him, it was like the having kids things, he had never been in royalty or nobility so he knew nothing about ruling a kingdom and plus he was a former thief, he knew people of Corona were happy he brought princess back but not all of them were happy with their marriage and if he becomes kings there could be riot, he was sure of that but never the less he couldn't think of himself ruling, of course he used to wish for an island a lots of money but that wasn't to rule anyone, he wanted to be there alone and relaxed without worrying about anything, his mind has changes a lot since those days but he didn't feel capable to say what was supposed to be done. God he had to think so much about those things, he had no choice but to take them 'cause he was married and to the princes so there is no choice but he didn't know he was ready yet to accept them.

Suddenly he felt some delicate arms wrap around his waist they were hot against his ice skin for being almost nude to the cool night air.

- What's in your head? – He heard Rapunzel's voice coming from his back, Eugene smile a little and move his head in a negative way - Why are you up? I thought I left you exhausted – she chuckled a little and then walk in front of him, she had a veld around her body to cover her nakedness.

- I felt cold and tried to get closer to you but you were gone, is it something that matter? – her right hand was on his chest and her left one was preventing the veld to fall off her, Eugene hugged her and gave her a peck on top of her head – There's nothing wrong, Blondie; Come lets go to sleep - he part from her and grabbed her by the hand pulling her towards their bed closing the door from the balcony.

In front of the balcony in another tower is girl watching the couple getting in, the girl seems surprised but smiled a little in the end – Found you. -


End file.
